


Interface

by WolftenDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor doesn't deserve this, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gen, I'm sorry baby ;-;, Nines is an amazing brother, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Connor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolftenDragon/pseuds/WolftenDragon
Summary: Connor is suffering from one of his bad anxiety episodes and Nines is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Interface

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to try and help me get back into the groove! Some Connor and Nines sibling love/bonding! There isn't enough of it in the fandom. Enjoy this tooth rotting sweetness <3

“Connor, take my hand...please…”

Though his voice was low, the slight sound of desperation was clear as day. He felt Connor hyperventilating against him, his head buried in his successor’s collar bone. Even though it was obscured from view, Connor’s LED was plusing and circling scarlet red. He had his slender arms wrapped around Nines as if it was the last thing he had. He sat nestled in his lap, like a scared child. 

Nines knew why this was happening, and he had warned Connor beforehand, as he saw the signs. The anxiety slowly coming to a head inside poor Connor. It was all because of that damn case. Nines (and even Hank) had implored that Connor let him and Gavin take it, but Connor refused

The case itself was pretty open and shut. A quadruple homicide, three androids and one human. Some anti-android bastard did them all in, it seems they weren’t a fan of “plastic enablers” either, hence the human casualty. While Hank took it as well as any long time cop, the sight of the android bodies didn’t do well for Connor. 

That night, the infamous Jericho Raid. The night that ultimately brought the revolution to it’s head, the night Connor deviated. To the present day Connor felt responsible for ending all the lives lost that night, even though it wasn’t really him, but Cyberlife. Seeing all the android bodies littered throughout the ship...the blue blood mixed in with the rusted metal floor...the screams of fear and pleading, mercy…

The events had forever burned their way into Connor’s memory banks. In the end he had developed some form of PTSD. While it doesn’t surface very often, certain triggers have caused his anxiety to spike, resulting in attacks and episodes. Connor had developed several coping mechanisms to help lower his stress levels, but sometimes if they get really bad he needs to rely on either Hank or Nines to help him out, though it embarasses Connor immensely. 

Nines felt the grip on his hoodie to tighten, Connor’s torso pressed firmly against his own. Nines didn’t have to do a scan, he could feel Connor’s regulator palpitating against his own abdomen. Nines brought back one of his hands, his skin peeling back to show the glossy white chassis. 

“Connor? Hey...please. Take my hand…”

Connor’s breathing finally slowed a bit, he lifted his head and turned it to see Nines’ hand. He still hesitated. He was already feeling ashamed for merely sitting in his lap. He then felt Nines slowly massage his shoulder with his other hand. A sense of warmth and comfort washed over him. Connor finally brought a trembling hand back, the skin peeling back as well. He gently took Nines’ hand, both of their palms glowing blue from the interface. Connor’s breath hitched as he felt the strong flood of emotional pings. 

Love  
Trust  
Calm  
Comfort

Nines had his eyes closed, his LED cycling between orange and red. Connor’s own emotions were coming through to him through the interface. He could feel the fear and anxiety weakly pulsing through. Nines concentrated, making his emotions stronger. He felt Connor’s grip tighten, his hand was shaking so badly. Nines repositioned his other hand to the base of Connor’s neck, gently massaging it. Connor flinched a bit but quickly relaxed again, a small moan escaped his mouth. Connor still kept a firm grip on Nines’ hand. Connor rested his head back on Nines’ collar bone, feeling his stress levels finally lowering. 

Nines sighed in relief. Connor’s emotional pings had become much more positive. Eventually the strength of the pings began to lessen, until he felt Connor slowly go limp in his arms. He had lulled the android into stasis. 

Nines carefully repositioned him and Connor on the couch, until Nines was laying down with Connor snuggled up to him, his head laying high on his chest. The larger android lowered his head a bit, planting a small kiss on Connor’s LED, which was slowly and rhythmically fading in and out at orange, like a computer’s power button when in sleep mode. 

“Goodnight Connor…” Nines murmured out loud as he himself started up his stasis protocol, his eyes feeling heavy. 

“I love you, brother of mine…”


End file.
